Quiero que sepas
by Lyls Ami G.P
Summary: Tal ves aun no es tarde para decirle lo que siente o eso espera el...HHr


_**Disclaimer: **_

_Los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, aunq ia me gustaria a mi tener su imaginacion...jeje_

_**Aviso: **_

_Lo situe de una manera diferete antes de la batalla de Harry con Voldemort_

* * *

_Amaneció, creí que nunca llegaría este día, primero quise que el tiempo pase rápido pero ahora solo quería que nunca hubiera llegado, era casi la hora de seguir adelante y no pensar por ahora en el futuro, por que dependiendo de lo que pasaría hoy sabremos si tendríamos uno, me levante pensando aun en todas esa trivialidades, esos miedos e incertidumbres que se nos vienen a la mente cuando sabes que eres parte de algo importante y que puedes llegar a morir por ello_, pensaba una chica de pelo castaño y ojos color miel mientras se cambiavaba la ropa de dormir por unos vaqueros, una polo fucsia y un suéter, tomo la varita del velador y salío de la habitación dejando atrás una sarta de dudas y preguntas que aun no tenían respuesta.

Fuera de la habitación, todo era distinto, podía ver varias personas caminar, como si fueran los campos de Hogwars, en cierta forma encontraba razón para ver a tanta gente junta sobre todo los jóvenes desde quinto a séptimo, ya que los pequeños de primero a cuarto habían abandonado el castillo el día anterior(con algunas protestas de cuarto) y dentro de unas horas les tocaría a los de quinto séptimo, la mayoría pasaba sus "tal vez " últimos momentos sobre todo los que decidieron quedarse a luchar

Bufo, ver tanta gente tan temprano levantada le molestaba, quería ver a sus amigos sobre todo a Harry y una manada de jóvenes le obstruían el paso, avanzó unos metros para luego desaparecer detrás de un tapiz que la apresurarían el paso hacia sus habitaciones, pero también ese pasillo secreto estaba ocupada no solo por una sino por varias parejas, que se encontraban en plena acción, incluso había algunas que le hacían preguntarse a la castaña por que no se iban a un cuarto?, camino entre esas parejas ignorando olímpicamente todo escena melosa que se ponía enfrente de sus ojos hasta que una pareja por poco tropieza con ella al querer pegarse mas al muro, se detuvo uno segundos frente a ellos, el chico tenia una de sus manos en la cadera de la chica apretándola con la fuerza hacia el y la otra en cuello mientras ella tenia sus brazos encima de sus hombros, ambos se besaban con bastante pasión y lujuria, haciendo pensar a una castaña escenas subidas de tono con cierto pelinegro, sacudió fuertemente su cabeza y siguió caminando tratando de distraerse con cualquier cosa.

Llego casi corriendo a los cuartos de sus amigos, tubo que cruzar varios pasillos secretos encontrándose con mas parejas, a cada corredor al que iba se encontraba con escenas mas fuertes, frustrándola corrió por pasillos mas conocidos

-Pase-escucho tras la puerta luego de llamar a ella, la castaña tomo la perilla y atravesó el umbral

-Hola Herms-saludó Harry entre apesumbrado y distraído

-Hola, y Ron?-pregunto viendo que el la cama del pelirrojo estaba intacta

-No se-el ojiverde se levanto y ordeno algunas cosas del velador-desde anoche no lo eh visto, Hermione se acerco a el

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto haciendo voltear al chico

-..Si-respondió débilmente Harry mirando el cubrecama

-No me mientas, dime que tienes?-el chico suspiro y siguió con la cabeza gacha-sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa-el chico volvió a suspirar, la tomo de la mano y la insto sentarse

-Hoy ya todos sabemos que Voldemort atacara el castillo, gracias a Draco y…-Harry levanto los ojos unos segundos, la mirada café de su amiga lo alentó a continuar-no se si estaré listo para esto, tengo miedo de que no salga bien y-y te… los pierda-Harry se corrigió a tiempo-no quiero que nadie salga mal por mi culpa

-No digas eso, estaremos bien y estaremos apoyándote, esta no es solo es tu lucha Harry, es la lucha de todo el mundo mágico contra todo el tiempo que estuvo bajo el miedo y las tinieblas-Hermione trato de sonreírle, muy en el fondo ella también tenia miedo, sobre todo por Harry, tenia que salir bien parado de la batalla y su era necesario ella se encargaría de ello

-Todo eso se terminara hoy-siguió Hermione mientras tomaba entre sus manos el rostro de Harry y lo levanta-lo haremos juntos-le aseguro

-Lo se-respondió el mirando sus tentadores labios rojos, ¿era el momento de decirle lo q sentía?-no-no es solo es que, me convertiré en asesino y eso era lo ultimo q yo deseaba ser, desde que supe de todo lo que era capaz de hacer Voldemort me decidí a acabar con el pero ahora… yo ya deseo hacerlo…

-El no cuenta como humano-interrumpió Hermione

-Pero matare-dijo crudamente el, Hermione se acerco paso sus manos por los brazos del chico y lo abrazo con fuerza, el le correspondió con tal ves mas fuerza deseando fundirse en ella. Se separaron unos momentos mirándose uno al otro, si percatarse se fueron acercando uno al otro hasta que sus labios entreabiertos se rozaron invitando al otro a probar su sabor, Harry se acerco mas la tomo del cuello y tentó a la suerte, ella le hecho los brazos al cuello y le correspondió el beso, demostrándose los sentimientos que los aquejaron por mucho tiempo. Cuando el aire era importante para vivir se separaron, ambos con los ojos cerrados juntaron sus frentes, su respiraciones entrecortadas era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación. Harry abrió los ojos encontrándose con el rostro sonrojado de Hermione, aun mantenía sus ojos cerrados y los labios mas hinchados que hace unos momentos, sonrió y deseo con todo su corazón que se detuviera el tiempo,

-Hermione yo siempre te he amado, desde la primera vez que te vi en el tren, desde que te vi al ser atacada por el basilisco, desde que retrocedimos en el tiempo y liberamos a Sirius, desde que te vi en el lago, desde que te atacaron en el ministerio, en fin desde siempre, y antes de que empiese la guera quiero que lo sepas, que siempre te he amado y siempre lo hare-dijo el con voz gutural, la chica abrió los ojos y le sonrió

-También yo-respondió ella dándole un beso, pero parece que alguien quería que regresaron a la realidad

-No importa lo que pase hoy, no iporta si yo m...-Hermione puso un dedo en su labios

-No lo digas, enfrentaremos juntos y saldras vivo. me escuchas, saldras vivo-contradijo ella mirando severamente al chico

-Tienes razon, ahora tu eres la fuerza para sobrevivir, y lo haremos juntos-dijo el chico y la volvio besar

Llamaron a la puerta, reprimiendo un insulto Harry se separo de Hermione y fue hacia la puerta

-Si Neville?-pregunto el chico

-La profesora Macgonagall quiere verte para que le des algunas clases de defensa a los chicos que se van a quedar

-Ya voy-respondió con poco entusiasmo

-Avísales a Ron y Hermione-dijo el carirredondo y se fue

Harry cerro la puerta y volteo, encontrándose con la una castaña sonriente, el pelinegro prácticamente corrió hacia ella tumbándola en la cama, la beso unos momentos separándose de ella

-Harry, la profesora nos llama-dijo la chica sin entusiasmo, el gruño

-Mas tarde-dijo el

-Si fuera otro día no me hubiera importando, será mejor que vayamos-dijo Hermione y haciendo que su lado responsable saliera empujo suavemente el torso de Harry, el al principio no quiso levantarse pero al volver a recordar las razones por las que tenían que separarse, cedió, ayudo a Hermione a levantarse y ambos avanzaron hacia la puerta preguntándose donde rayos encontrarían a Ron.

* * *


End file.
